


Victory

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bombs, Collars, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dark, Jötunn Loki, King Loki, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Slash, Sarcasm, Slaves, Snow and Ice, Threats of Violence, War, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a thousand years had passed since the day his father had conquered Midgard and it was now up to Loki, only three months crowned King, to deal with a slave who had a recurrent problem with the making of forbidden technology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

The 35th day of November in the year 965 A.D. was the day that Jotunheim would celebrate forever. Why ? It was that day that changed the Nine Realms forever, the day that Odin Borson, King of Asgard, and his armies fell to Laufey Bergelmirson and the Casket of Ancient Winters. The day that Midgard left defenseless and, engulfed in a wave of ice and cold in which they could not hope to survive, submitted to Jotunn rule. The Midgardians had like the idiotic lower race they were refused to submit until over five hundred of their kin had either frozen to death or frozen and shattered. Until the Midgardians had used one of their primitive bombs to try to kill them - a few Jotunn had died in the initial blast, yes, but they only truly succeeded in blocking out their sun. A sun that the Jotunn had never needed to live in the first place. To survive one-by-one the Midgardians leaders had surrendered themselves to servitude as had their subjects.

Over a thousand years had passed since the day Loki's father had conquered Midgard and it was now up to him, only three months crowned King, to deal with a slave who had a recurrent problem with the making of forbidden technology.

Truly as the Midgardian was brought before him it did not look that smart. It had scruffy, black-hair and a goatee along with the white skin that his race had slowly gained, and the thick, silver furs on his shoulders serving as the sign of a higher level slave. The guards forced the Midgardian to kneel before him and the throne of Midgard.

"Do you deny, Midgardian, that you were attempting to bring down my rule with your clear bomb ?"

"Your rule ? No, I was just thinking of knocking over a chair or something, honestly, I swear. Oh, and before we go too far, your coldness, it's called a nuclear bomb and my name is Tony Stark, not Midgardian."

Simply by having a last name, likely self-adopted, Stark proved himself smarter than most of his kind. He surprised himself by laughing at Stark's little witticism. It wasn't often that he found himself genuinely amused since Father had returned to Jotunheim. Slowly, he stood from his throne walking to cup the Midgardian's chin and lift it to see his own seal, a ruby Jottish 'L', on the collar. Hmm, he didn't remember Father's getting him a new slave, much less one that had such handsome grey eyes.  

Loki murmured, "As I find you amusing I would hate to cut out your tongue when it could be put to much better uses." 

"I know, I like talking, isn't it wonderful ?"

"Yes, now, should you continue to try making your little bombs I will cut off your limbs starting with the lower extremities."

As Stark swallowed hard and nodded in assent he decided he would let the Midgardian off once, just this once.


End file.
